Public wireless networks have become a popular way for consumers to access the internet. Networks that operate in accordance with IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) standards 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g, and 802.11n are often referred to as “WiFi”, and are now frequently found in many locations accessible to the public, such as airports, coffee shops, and hotels. In some locations, public wireless networks may be used free of charge, and in other locations the user may be charged a fee by the operator in order to access the network.
Public networks are expected to expand even further with recent efforts to build and operate municipal or metropolitan networks that operate under similar IEEE standards (e.g., WiFi, WiMAX). In such networks (sometimes referred to as “Muni-WiFi”), access points are located throughout a municipal, metropolitan or other large geographical area, so that consumers will have wireless access to the internet anywhere within that area.
Unfortunately, identity thieves and hackers have recognized the opportunity to use WiFi networks to steal personal information from users. For example, a thief will set up an unauthorized access point (sometimes referred to as an “evil twin”) near the network, sometimes with a name or ID that appears to be related to the authorized network. The user connects to the unauthorized access point, and may see a screen that has been designed by the thief to look like the authorized access point. For example, the screen may have a logo and other graphics that are similar to those found when accessing the authorized access point, such as the name of the coffee shop or hotel that operates the network or hotspot. The thief may request personal information from the user, and also capture information sent by the user when using the unauthorized access point during an internet session.